fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland
Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland is a 2018 anime made-for-television film produced by Nintendo's Kirby franchise. Plot Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, Adeleine, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Tayo, Proko and Bonkers are on their way to a Land of Shine, where they have been hired as heroes and heroines. Once there, however, they find that it is actually a land for magical land. Everyone include Stella, the daughter of Ice Dragon; Earlene, the daughter of Paint Roller, Willow, the daughter of Bugzzy; Penelope Bronto (usually called Penny for short), the daughter of Bronto Burt; and Tula, the daughter of Phan Phan - all parodies/tributes to the Kirby Games of the 1990s-2000s. Other residents of the land are Kamikari, the wise legendary friend. Kirby and the others agree to stay as heroes and heroines. The following morning begins with the others taking dancing lessons. The tournament soon starts, to train everyone for their upcoming soccer match against the enemies and it allows everyone to win instead. The parents come for Open home, but as they leave, they warn the others not to let any harm come to their daughters or they'll be in big trouble. As an additional plot twist, Kamihino, the legendary volcanic villain, and his minion, Vipypno, plan to smash Kirby and the others and make them their slaves. That same day Kirby and the others are taking on a trip to the Charmia Forest. Kirby and the others decides to take Kamihino's lair. Kirby and the others sneaks past the dragon-ike enemies at Kamihino's lair, and confronts him. Kirby and the others forces Kamihino to reveal the respectful to the rest of the gang. Tayo, Proko, Bonkers, King Dedede, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, Adeleine, Stella, Tula, Penelope Bronto, Earlene, Willow, Lololo and Lalala fend off the dragons, while Kamihino, attempting to escape, is cornered by Kirby at the top of the lair. Kamihino attacks him, but Kirby manages to attack him from the top of the lair. Kamihino survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the dragons, who had overhead his attempt to betray them and the enemies gone. Despite being well liked by all their heroes and heroines, Kirby and the others have thanked when the friends such as Moonja, Flappy and Masher enroll their daughters at the land for the following year saying "You just made make friends and mine". Voice cast Character names in languages Gallery Tayo, Proko and Kamikari in Movie.jpg|Tayo, Proko and Kamikari Stella leaps out of the bush in Movie.jpg|Stella's first appearance, she leaps out of the bush Stella in Movie.jpg|Stella Tayo and Proko by fact that Ice Dragon had a daughter in Movie.jpg|Tayo and Proko by fact that Ice Dragon had a daughter A loud screech startles Tayo and Proko in Movie.jpg|A loud screech startles Tayo and Proko Willow screeched ferociously in Movie.jpg|Willow's first appearance, she lets out a ferocious screech Willow in Movie.jpg|Willow Earlene trained her rollerskates in Movie.jpg|Earlene's first appearance, she trained with her rollerskates Earlene in Movie.jpg|Earlene Proko bowed at Earlene in Movie.jpg|Proko bowed at Earlene Penelope Bronto pops out of the flowers in Movie.jpg|Penelope Bronto's first appearance, she pops out of the flowers Tayo pointing at Penelope Bronto.jpg|Tayo pointing at Penelope Bronto Penelope Bronto in Movie.jpg|Penelope Bronto Kirby, Tayo and Proko ran out of the den in Movie.jpg|Kirby, Tayo and Proko ran out of the den Tula yawned and came out of the den in Movie.jpg|Tula's first appearance, she yawned and came out of the den Tula in Movie.jpg|Tula Tayo and Proko Dance.jpg|Tayo and Proko are doing a dance lesson Vipypno in Movie.jpg|Vipypno Friends in Jogging.jpg|Kirby and the others running a jog Earlene and Tula are running.jpg|Earlene and Stella are running, she said that there's nothing like feeling the wind running through her spines Willow and Tula are running.jpg|Willow and Tula are running, she said she's got built-in legwarmers Kamihino in Movie.jpg|Kamihino Proko tell everyone some stories.jpg|Proko tells his friend about some stories Tula ate some hay in Movie.jpg|Tula ate some hay Exercise in movie.jpg|Kirby and the others are doing exercise The friends are on the soccer match.jpg|The others are on the Soccer Match A family reunion in movie.jpg|A Family Reunion Kamihino having a plan.jpg|Kamihino's orders Vipypno using hypnotize.jpg|Vipypno began to hypnotize Kirby Vipypno slithers off into the forest.jpg|Vipypno slithers off into the forest, with a knot on his tail Tayo and Proko escapes the crocodiles.jpg|Tayo and Proko tries to escape the crocodiles The Others Confused in Movie.jpg|Tayo, Proko and the others were confused Tayo and Proko distract the dragons.jpg|Tayo and Proko perform the hula together in order to distract a group of dragons Tula and Willow fights the dragons.jpg|Willow and Tula fights the dragons Earlene fights the dragons.jpg|Earlene splats the dragons with her colorful paintbrush Tayo, Proko and Stella fights the dragons.jpg|Tayo, Proko and Stella fights the dragons Penelope Bronto fights the dragons.jpg|Penelope Bronto charging towards the dragons Kirby, Kamikiro fights Kamihino.jpg|Kirby, Kamikiro and Kamihino battle for the atop of the lair Stella and Meta Knight are doing Tango Dance in Movie.jpg|Stella and Meta Knight are doing Tango Dance Willow are doing spin down dance in Movie.jpg|Willow are doing spin down dance, while Waddle Dee dancing Tula marched along Adeleine in Movie.jpg|Tula marched along with Adeleine Earlene are doing robot dance in Movie.jpg|Earlene are doing robot dance, while Bonkers clapping his hands Penelope Bronto dancing with Kamikari in Movie.jpg|Penelope Bronto dancing with Kamikari Tayo and Proko are doing dance walk in Movie.jpg|Tayo and Proko are doing dance walk The new friends arrives in movie.jpg|The New Friends and Family had arrived Script Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Script Trailer Transcript Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Trailer Transcript Songs * It's Always New - Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto, and Tula DVD distributors Ktpaid-dvd.png|Original version Ktpaid-special-edition-dvd.png|Special edition version Ktpaid-blu ray.png|Blu Ray version *USA: Cartoon Network (2018) *Canada: Cartoon Network (2018) *France: Cartoon Network (2018) *Mexico: Canal 5 (2018) *Spain: Cartoon Network (2018) *Italia: RAI (2018) *Germany: Cartoon Network (2018) *Brazil: Rede TV! (2018) *Portugal: SIC (2018) *Russia: ОРТ (2018) *Japan: TV Tokyo (2018) ktpaid main menu.jpg|"Main Menu" ktpaid scene selection.jpg|"Scene Selection" ktpaid special features.jpg|"Special Features" ktpaid games and activities.jpg|"Games & Activities" ktpaid audio commentary.jpg|"Audio Commentary" ktpaid languages.jpg|"Languages" in NTSC version (English, French, Spanish); and in PAL version (English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Portuguese, Swedish, Polish, Hungarian, Romanian, Russian) Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Films Category:2018